


As Occasion Suits

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hey look we're in danger let's make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go pear-shaped on your special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Occasion Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



“Quit whining, Malfoy,” Potter grins, raising wards around the cave they’ve found shelter in. Outside, rogue Death Eaters start flinging counter-spells. “Like we’ve never been stuck in a hopeless situation before.”

Draco curls up on damp rock, cradling a broken arm. “Well, no,” he snarls. “But it’s never looked quite so likely I’d die on my fucking birthday.”

Potter looms over him suddenly, all wide-eyed concern. “Your birthday?”

Draco looks away even as Potter casts a healing spell. “Fuck off. Are those wards done?”

“Yes.” Potter’s damp lips take him by surprise. “Draco-“

“Fuck _off_ , Potter” he hisses, kissing back.


End file.
